


Out Of The Blue

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sat in their motel room having a beer when Sam comes in and just makes a pass at him, wincest ensues....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok folks, first time writer here. Intended this to be maybe two paragraphs but i got carried away. Hope you like. Feedback Would be great

Dean stretches his legs out, resting his feet on the beat up coffee table in the motel room. He grabs his beer and takes a gulp, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. The door opens and he glances up to see Sam stride onto the room.

  
"Been waiting for you Sammy boy" Dean drawled.

Sam dropped his 6ft 4in frame onto the cramped sofa next to his big brother and took the beer bottle from Deans hand. After taking a long drink he put the beer on the table and leaned over to kiss his brother firmly on the lips.

  
Shock and excitement ran through Dean simultaneously. Sam drew his head away just a few inches and looked directly into the elders beautiful green eyes.

  
"What the fuck Sammy?!"

Was what he should have said but instead he reached behind his baby brothers head, twisted his fingers onto his hair and pulled him forward until their lips met again.

Sam slowly ran his tongue over Deans full lips, prising then apart and Dean opened willingly for his brothers tongue to explore his mouth.

Sam moved his body on top of his sibling , Dean could feel Sams hardness against his hip and God help him, his own cock was responding, twitching and stiffening against his tight jeans.

  
Using all his strength he pushed against Sams chest, forcing the younger man away from his swollen lips and groin.

He looked into Sams eyes and saw hurt and rejection. Reaching his hand up to stroke his brothers slightly stubbled jawline he whispered, "If we are gonna do this we gotta get comfortable baby boy".

Sams eyes lit up and he grinned like a schoolboy.

  
Pulling Dean up from the sofa and keeping hold of his hand he led him to the bed. He bent his head to kiss the shorter man again, this time more urgently.

With tongues and teeth clashing the brothers began rapidly undressing each other, shirts and pants being thrown to the floor As they desperately wanted their naked flesh together.

  
Sam pushed Dean onto the bed , his legs spread for Sam to kneel between as he slowly leaned forward to trail small kisses across his older brothers chest and stomach. Dean let a small whimper escape his lips as he wrapped his fingers into Sams soft hair and pushed his head further down his body.

The younger brother looked up for a moment, a slight smirk playing on his handsome face.

  
"What do you want Dean?"

  
" You know what i want!"

Dean almost growled back at him, thrusting his hips forward, pressing his ,so hard, dick against Sams muscular chest, needing friction.

Sam continued his licks and nips down his brothers stomach and then swiftly moved to his inner thigh.

"God Sammy, you're killin' me here.....please!"

Sam liked the sound of Dean begging, it made his own cock throb with longing.

  
He lightly dragged his tongue across the head of Deans big cock, savouring the taste of precum oozing out of it, hearing Dean draw his breath quickly and moan.

Slowly, he wrapped his lips around the swollen head and began to take the length into his throat.

The older brother bunched his fingers tighter into Sams hair and groaned " Fuck yeah Sammy! You like sucking my dick?"

In anwser, he lowered his head even further, gagging as Deans erection hit the back of his throat and reaching under to squeeze his brothers balls.

"Ahhh, thats it baby boy, just like that." Dean mumbled and began thrusting between his little brothers lips, feeling that need building in thé pit of his stomach.

"Aw fuck Sammy I'm gonna..."

He couldn't finish the sentence before his orgasm ripped through him, his back arching, filling his brothers throat with his cum.

  
Swallowing Deans load down and licking his lips Sams cock was begging for attention now, so as his big brother relaxed back Sam straddled his stomach, feeling Deans now semi hard cock under his ass.

Sam began stroking himself as he looked at Deans beautiful face, the full lips, the hooded green eyes and the freckles, _fuck_  ,those freckles....

  
Dean smiled that slow sexy smile of his and in his low, gruff voice, almost whispers "Here baby boy, let me".

He replacés Sams hand with his own. Jesus, Sam is so hard!

Dean ran his thumb through the precum glistening on the head and Sam moaned loudly.

Dean wrapped his hand around his brothers erection, surprised at how big his bother was, even a little bigger than him and Dean himself was nine niches and thick.

Sam thrust upwards into his brothers fist as Dean squeezed his ass hard with his other hand,

That was enough to tip the younger man over the edge.

" Dean...Oh God, Dean!"

The strangled cry escaped from Sam as his cum streaked across the older man's chest and face.

  
Sam collapsed onto his brother panting for breath and was immediately wrapped in warm strong arms, holding him closesly, protectively.

Sam looked up into Deans face and smiled sleepily.

"So little brother, you gonna tell me why?" Dean asked gently.

" I dont know Dean, just that i needed you. I have wanted you like this for so long I just had to.... Is it ok that I need you this way?"

The little frown lines appeared between Sams eyebrows, worry in his eyes. Deans heart surged with love as he replied. " Of course Sammy, Its just after being just your brother for twenty years it was a little out of the blue to become your lover too."

The younger brother smiled now "Love you Dee"

"Love you too kiddo."


End file.
